A trusted platform module (TPM) is a microchip that provides hardware-based security and access management for computer system. The current TPM 1.2 security standard is created by the Trusted Computing Group (TCG). Computer systems equipped with a TPM chip are more resistant to security attack than systems protected with software. Software-based systems are often subjected to external attack because of their high dependency on the computer's operating system. In contrast, TPM-based systems use the TPM onboard chip's firmware and control logic for processing security related functions, thus making them more robust and secure by isolating the security functions from the computer operating system's software.
TPM-based systems are further superior to software-based systems because of their ability to create cryptographic keys and to store the master key needed to decrypt the encrypted code within the TPM itself. This functionality makes it very hard to attack TPM-based systems remotely. Physical security attack remains a risk, but physical access to the system is needed.
The current pace of e-commerce demands a faster and more secure network connection. Presently, Fast Ethernet such as 10BASE-T or 100BASE-T Ethernet is commonly implemented in a local area network (LAN). However, as e-commerce continues to grow, Fast Ethernet is being replaced by Gigabit Ethernet (1000BASE-T) technology
Conventionally, to take advantage of both the TPM and Gigabit Ethernet technologies, a computer system is required to have both the TPM and Gigabit Controller (LAN module) chips. However, this form of solution is expensive and demands a large footprint, especially for desktop and laptop applications. Integration of the TPM chip and LAN module has been done, but disadvantages remain. Currently, a conventional TPM-LAN chip utilizes a lot of power because various functions of the TPM chip and the LAN module cannot be fully isolated. This leads to excessive power consumption as shared resources could not be shutdown.
Accordingly, what is needed is an integrated TPM-LAN chip with separate TPM and LAN power management while preserving the advantages of lower cost and smaller footprint of the integrated chip.